Awkward
by futureoracleofcamphalfblood
Summary: Highschool can be pretty unbearable sometimes. I mean there's the pressure of looking good, acting cool (or normal), and getting good grades and there are SO MANY awkward moments. But what can make it okay, what can put a smile on your face day after day, is having some pretty awesome friends. Good thing Annabeth Chase does, and now Percy Jackson is one of them. All rights to Rick.


**Heyyy so we'll see how this story goes. Please review! **

A tall blonde walked into the school, her perfectly proportioned body drawing looks of envy and lust. The light glinted off her flaxen hair making it look like it was made out rays of the sun. He face was flawless, spotlighting her mesmerizing eyes. The girl walked with absolute confidence, she was beautiful and everyone knew it.

Annabeth sighed as the girl passed her. What she would give to look like that. Annabeth too had blonde hair and stood at a solid 5'6" but that's where the resemblances ended, Annabeth's body had the curves of wooden board. Her curly hair seemed to defy gravity, its volume uncontrollable, and was surrounded by a halo of frizz. She walked down the hallway with her eyes on her feet, lost in her own little world.

Annabeth stopped at her locker, getting the giant stack of books she needed for her next class. She heard someone muttering angrily fling open the locker door next to her, smashing into the side of Annabeth's head.

Annabeth let loose a string of expletives and dropped her books in surprise. "Jeez, look around before you decide to open your locker like that." Annabeth hissed, turning to face the person who injured her. A boy was tenderly holding his foot, which Annabeth's books had smashed, staring at her accusingly. "That was your own fault," Annabeth said, gesturing to the boy's foot.

The boy stood up to face her. Towering over her by a good 6 inches, Annabeth had to crane her neck to glare at him. Seeing her livid expression, the boy's angry expression melted into one of remorse

"Crap, sorry," he murmured, gingerly touching the side of Annabeth's head. Seeing her wince, her frowned and said, "Lets get you to the nurse."

"Seriously, I'm fine," Annabeth insisted, just really wanting to get out of there. She was missing her Trigonometry class.

"Think of it as a favor."

"For you? Why would I want to do you a favor?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "You just slammed a locker door into my head!"

"Exactly, you need to go to the nurse," he stated matter of factly. "C'mon…" he squinted at her student ID, trying to make out a name.

Annabeth quickly covered the picture with her hand, gods she hated that picture. She had gone to the beach the day before and forgotten it was picture day, Annabeth coloring rivaled that of a tomato and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head.

Too late. "Annabeth, you're going to the nurse."

* * *

><p>A little while later Annabeth was sitting on one of the cots in the nurse's office, fingers nervously playing with the paper on the seat. God why had she let the boy bring her here? She hated the smell of antiseptic and sick people.<p>

The nurse gently lifted the curls from Annabeth's head, checking her head. "Oh honey, you've got quite the goose egg," she said, lifted an ice pack to the bump. "Just hold it here for a while, some kid passed out in the library and I have to go take care of him."

The boy took the ice pack from the lady's hand.

"I can do it myself," Annabeth protested.

The boy just silently sat down next to her, holding the icepack to her head. Obvious to her that resistance was futile, Annabeth took the opportunity to figure out who was her caretaker/injury causer.

"So Perseus Jackson, any reason for your abuse of your locker door."

"Just Percy."

"And…"

Percy rolled his eyes, " and I got a bad grade on my English paper, nothing unusual."

Annabeth awkwardly swung her legs back and forth, thinking what to say. "That sucks, I'm sorry."

"Says the one I'm holding an icepack to."

"Speaking of which, I'm fine. I think I can go to class."

"Alright," he said, gently lifting the pack from her head. "If you're sure."

Hopping down from the cot, Annabeth sighed, "I'm _fine_," she reiterated.

She walked out the the Nurse's office, leaving a guilty feeling boy behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review it helps me improve the story and know what I need to change and whats good.<strong>

**Next chapter: Annabeth and her wonderly amazing ****friends (Thalia, Katie Gardener, Piper and all the classics)****.**


End file.
